User talk:Courtney
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total drama flame Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Courtney&duncan4ever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jarrod777 (Talk) 14:35, May 20, 2011 i made a other pic of amy for you , hope you like it ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 19:49, May 20, 2011 (UTC) With the two ponytail's ? Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 20:27, May 20, 2011 (UTC) plese do the chalinge-Jarrod777 Sure ;PGirl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 08:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll try Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 09:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 10:40, May 21, 2011 (UTC) chalinge 2 make your carictors a pose-Jarrod777 make Kate in to a pose plese-Jarrod777 plese tell TDFRENCHFAN to do the chaliinge-Jarrod777 No thank's ;P I am bored of evry new contestant just stop please at tehe ned we will be 1000 LOL Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 09:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) you totaly messed up the elimanation table ask TDFRENCHFAN to fix it-Jarrod777 Hi maybe we can make an alliance with you're charcter and mines ?Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 11:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Time to vote emma ! - i just read the message you sent me, well thanks:) but if you want to use any of them just ask first and maybe ill say yes :) & since i'm not a mean person i forgive you-Love Maria ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 22:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) the cast is not complet yet-Jarrod777 you told me the first chalinge is make your charictoe look like olivoraka the cast is not complet-Jarrod777 sorry I thaght you wer talking about my comp-Jarrod777 It's okey you can come in i return ! but i have changed evrything okey !Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 13:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You have to make an outfit for Lion ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 16:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Lion as to vote ! Emma as to vote on Cece/Johan Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 13:16, June 26, 2011 (UTC) you're righ kelsey was voting o cece.its not fair.tdfanfrench changed it ! i'm really sorry but you remember taht in my wiki you are REALLY friend and voting/challanges are fair :) EMMA RETURN ! You have to do the challenge ! I always vote in finale on girls :) TDI (I voted on Gwen She won in Poland - 56%of votes) ; TDA ( no voting in Poland but I wanted see Beth as winner and she won :) , TDWT (I voted on Heather (I voted on Heather she had 27% of votes,Cody 36%, Alejandro 37% - he won :( - You must a challange (my game) you have only 1 hour Przemek9514 17:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Don't worry!!!! G₩₠nn¥₪¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 20:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_:_Heroes_vs_Villains - you must do a challange or your team will lose thanx youPrzemek9514 18:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hey! How are you doing? I wanted to ask, is there a season I can join in? Because I would like to join with Skyler: The seductive delinquent, please? Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 09:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC)